


[Podfic] The Fire, The Fuel, The Mender, The Goal, The Truth and The Light

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone, Diana is something different. But to all, she is hope. To all she is honor. To all she is justice.</p><p>To all, she is Wonder Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fire, The Fuel, The Mender, The Goal, The Truth and The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire, the Fuel, the Mender, the Goal, the Truth, and the Light.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065008) by [GaHoolianGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/90wl867ornx43je/wonder%20woman.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 7,41 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:05

  
---


End file.
